Pamela the Panther
Information Name: Pamela the Panther Nickname: Pam, Pammy Age: 16 Height: 3'1 ft Birthday: July 30 Weight: 79 lbs Fur: Teal, Blue-Green, White and Black Family: Samuel the Panther (missig brother) Anne the Panther (mother) David the Panther (father) Theme Song: Not Gonna Die - Skillet Story: Pamela grew up in a small town in Mobius named Green Springs, a pine forest made into civilization. She lived with her parents and older brother Samuel whom she loved very much. He taught her how to defend herself if she was ever attacked. One day, when Pamela was around 9 years old, Dr. Eggman came to the young pair of siblings, saying he was interested that they were not in a specific alliance. He attempted to talk them into becoming Evil, but Samuel refused. Eggman then kidnapped him, as a young Pamela sat there, terrified at what just happened.She was so shocked, she couldn't move her feet. She hates herself for not doing anything. So, from that day to 7 years later, Pamela trained to go and fight Eggman and get her brother back. But here is the catch...Samuel is now a robot slave to Eggman. And Pamela does not know. Flaws: unsociable, doesn't really trust new people, anger issues, isolation habit Personality: rude, strong, sassy, tease Friends: Kayla the Cheetah, Najika Sky the Rainbow Macaw, Sonic, Knuckles Newbies: Amy, Fiona, Scourge, Shadow, Silver, Sally, Tails, Praesepe Enimes: Eggman, Spike, Trevor Burrow, Sonar Weapon: Lasso Type: Power Relationships Sonic: Pamela met Sonic when she went to search for Eggman. He tried to convince her to let him come along and help her get her brother back. Pamela, being extremely stubborn, refused his help, believing this was her fight. Sonic continued trying to come along, and Pamela eventually got angry with him. They began to fight, and of course, Sonic won. Pamela reluctantly let him show her the way to Eggman's base, becoming curious of his determination. Samuel: Samuel is Pamela's older brother. Samuel saw a great passion in her when she stood up against bullies who were picking on a young boy in the village. Samuel began taught her self-defense, but it wasn't enough to save him. When Samuel was taken from his little sister, he tried to run away from Eggman and get her back, which Eggman responded with turning him into a robotic slave, who Pamela will eventually have to fight. Kayla: While Sonic was showing Pamela to Eggman's base, they stumbled upon a cheetah walking around mindlessly. She was much to cheerful and happy for Pamela's liking, so she tried to keep walking. But as soon as Kayla started talking about "Daddy Eggman", she became interested in her. Kayla told her everything she knew about him and her brother's current whereabouts. They've been best friends ever since. Najika: Najika is Pamela's scout bird friend. Pamela saw her looking out far at the sea. Pamela screamed at her to come and say what was so interesting about the ocean. Najika exclaimed she was trying to see a big metal ship-like island. Pamela looked and saw Eggman's base. Najika was recruited as the scout for the team. Knuckles: Pamela and Knuckles wrestle all the time, trying to prove each other's strength. Knuckles has won 57 out of 94 matches they've had, which drives Pamela to get stronger. To Pamela, Knuckles is like her brother, and enjoys his company. Amy: Amy is an interesting girl to Pamela. She finds her loud personality like that of Kayla's, and has decided that she will get used to her company eventually. Fiona: Fiona and Pamela are new friends, and will fight together when their dimensions cross. Since they aren't close, they have no real relationship beyond this point. Scourge: Pamela used to have a crush on Scourge, admiring his strong desire for power and evil smile. She has thought about joining his side, but decided against it when she found out Scourge and Fiona were together and she had more important things on her mind than boys. She decide to try again if she is still interested when her mission is complete. Praesepe: Praesepe doesn't like Pamela very much, since she "stole" Kayla from her. Praesepe and Kayla were very close and when Kayla left to help Pamela, Praesepe was lonely. She holds a grudge against her for that, but tries to be friends with her anyway. Category:Females Category:Panthers